1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus, a paper supplying device, and a paper shredding device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a paper recycling apparatus, in which waste paper is fed from an automatic feeding machine to a crushing machine, waste paper is cut into pieces of paper, the cut pieces of paper are defibrated, and paper is formed by a defibrated material that is defibrated, has been known (for example, see JP-A-2012-144819).
In addition, a paper shredding machine, which includes a cutter, a feeding device slot through which paper passes toward the cutter, and an edge provided to incline with respect to the feeding device slot, and in which a paper fastening device such as a staple is separated from one or several sheets of paper and paper is shredded, has been known (for example, see JP-T-2013-528481).
However, In the apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-144819, for example, if waste paper with a binder such as metal clip and a needle of a staple is fed into the crushing machine, there is a problem that crushing blades of the crushing machine are damaged.
In addition, in the paper shredding machine disclosed in JP-T-2013-528481, since only one edge is provided in a direction in which paper of the feeding device slot passes, for example, there is a problem that a binder cannot be removed depending on a size, a shape of the binder attached to paper, and the like, and an attached position of the binder to paper.